1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to processing images and, in particular, to processing images to track targets of interest. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for tracking a target of interest using a sequence of electro-optical images and a sequence of infrared images that have been synchronized with respect to time.
2. Background
Sensor devices are oftentimes used to generate sensor data for the purpose of tracking targets of interest. Target tracking may be performed in a number of different ways. As one example, an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) may be used to surveil an area and track a target of interest that is on ground. The target of interest may be, for example, but is not limited to, a ground vehicle.
Electro-optical (EO) sensors, infrared sensors (IR), and sometimes a combination of both are used to perform target tracking. Electro-optical sensors are most often used for performing daytime surveillance. Infrared sensors are used for performing both daytime and nighttime surveillance. Processing only data received from electro-optical sensors or only data received from infrared sensors may limit target tracking capabilities. For example, this type of data processing may not provide a desired level of accuracy and efficacy with respect to target tracking.
Some currently available methods for target tracking include processing data from both electro-optical sensors and infrared sensors together. While these methods may be more effective than processing data received from one type of sensor, these methods may be unable to track targets that are at least partially occluded in images with the desired level of accuracy and efficacy. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.